Sacrificed Sky
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: In the future without the time machine, the ten year later Tsunayoshi had defeated Byakuran. However, all his guardians, except for the Cloud, have died after defeating the Real Funeral Wreaths. What will be the outcome as tears stain the soil? Who will die and who will live? One-shot. 1827. Rated T for character death.


**Hey guys, I'm still alive!**

**Yeah, I know, I really shouldn't be writing this. BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT, OK!? Mou...besides, for _both _Catastrophic Excursion (especially CE) and Cruel Clocks, I'm having a writer's block, though I'm like, halfway through chapter 2 of Cruel Clocks.**

**I wasn't sure if this was good or not, as haha, it was just an idea that suddenly popped into my head, but when I showed it to my friend, 'apparently', she cried, which is something she's never done before when I show her angst fics. So...yeah. Besides~ This was written for 1827 month~**

**This is a one-shot, and it is set place in the future arc. However, in this fic, the TYL Tsuna doesn't send his past self to the future, but instead, he and his guardians handle it themselves, get me? **

**WARNING: Character death, shounen-ai (AKA yaoi or BL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Amano Akira-sensei, because if I did, it would _definitely_ be filled with fluffy 1827~~**

**I now present you to...**

* * *

**Sacrificed Sky**

The sky was dark, even though it wasn't even night, and massive clumps of clouds have gathered, blocking away the bright sun.

A brunette stood amidst corpses, not uttering a word. It seems that he was the sole survivor.

The man, who looked as if in his twenties, stared at all the dead bodies, face filled with horror. He, the sky, whom had sworn to protect his family and friends, let them die protecting him instead.

This man was the 24 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as the Vongola Decimo, tenth boss of the most powerful mafia family, Vongola.

His normal boss demeanor had longed faded away when his Lightning guardian fell to the ground after defeating the weakest of the Real Funeral Wreaths. All his other guardians followed the youngest' actions after they too, have fulfilled their duty and defeated their share of the enemy.

_**~Flashback~**_

Tsunayoshi was not aware of it, as he was battling the boss of the Millefiore, Byakuran. However, Byakuran seem love to provoke the Vongola boss as his pointed at his guardians in the heat of the battle.

The brunette, being the caring boss and friend he was, followed the pointed index finger of his enemy before finding himself wide-eyed, and then being sent crashing into the barrier surrounding them.

That attack didn't affect him, as he continued staring at the scene in front of him. Every single one of his guardians were down, though so were the Real Funeral Wreaths. Each of them had their own little pool of blood, though his Mist and Cloud's were less.

That scene was the scissors that had cut the string in him that kept his anger intact.

The Vongola Decimo was beyond angry, he was downright mad. First Yuni had sacrificed her life for the Arcobaleno's, and now this? It was too much for him to handle.

Tsunayoshi felt the adrenaline pump through his veins as his flame size increased.

He flew into the air, slightly catching his opponent off guard as a gloved fist came into contact with clothed skin. This time, it was Byakuran's turn to crash into the ground.

"You fucking bastard…I won't forgive you!" Tsunayoshi growled, he only swore when he was pissed, but now, his anger surpassed that.

Byakuran, on the other hand, just smiled. "Aww~ Is little Tsunayoshi-kun upset about the death of his guardians?" That little taunting statement was gifted with an unbelievably strong punch to the jaw.

Tsunayoshi attacked as fast and powerful as he could, also calling out his trusted box animal, Leone di Cielo, AKA Natsu, and going into Cambio Forma; Modo Attaco, Mitena di Vongola Primo.

Just as the dust from the crash faded, Byakuran received another punch to the stomach, this time stronger, as Tsunayoshi was using Burning Axel.

The white head coughed out blood, which then erupted into a laugh laced with amusement. "This is what I wanted to see, Tsunayoshi-kun! And it seems that I have to get serious as well~"

The Millefiore boss brought out his box animals, and sent the black dragons toward the brunette, who blocked it with his flames.

"Hmm~ It seems that I underestimated you~" This time, Byakuran called out his white dragons and sent then at the Vongola boss, who also charged at his direction with another Burning Axel.

Tsunayoshi pushed through the herd of dragons and sent the punch at Byakuran, sending him to the other side of the barrier.

The Vongola Decimo was _not _to be underestimated when he was mad.

Swift in his actions, Tsunayoshi quickly called back Natsu into his box as he readied himself for the last blast, an X-Burner.

Just as the dust dismissed once again, the Vongola boss released his X-Burner, its power surpassing his highest, 400,000 Fiamma Voltage with 500,000 Fiamma Voltage.

That one last attack marked the end of Byakuran, who chuckled in his last few seconds of living, and muttered his last words. "You win, Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

_**~Flashback end~**_

The brunette's eyes hollowed, no longer holding the warmth they once did, it was as if life was sucked out of them.

Unconsciously, tears started to flow out and the brunette broke, screaming and releasing the pain he was holding inside. The strength in his legs gave away, knees now on the ground as he wept.

He hated himself, hated himself for being unable to protect his friends, hated himself for letting them die.

Just then, as if Kami sympathysed the brunette and caused a miracle to happen, a grunt was heard. Tsunayoshi immediately opened his eyes and looked around desperately for a sign of life. Seeing a slight shuffling in the direction of his Cloud guardian, the Vongola Decimo stood up and ran over.

Upon arriving, the boss gasped at his sight. Hibari Kyoya was fatally injured. Blood was seeping out of the bite marks littered on his arms and legs, indicating that he had a fight with Kikyo, the Millefiore Cloud Funeral Wreath.

"K-Kyoya?"

The ravenette grunted in response, opening his eyes a crack to see a brown blur before shutting his eyes again in pain. "Omnivore…"

Tsunayoshi _is _happy to see the Skylark still alive, but it was heartbreaking seeing his _strongest _guardian and the man he secretly _loves_ in such pain. "K-Kyoya, don't sleep…it's going to be o-okay…"

The ex-prefect opened his eyes again, and this time it stayed open. Tsunayoshi was right next to him, looking more stressed than ever with his eyes red and appearance disheveled. "Kyoya, p-please stay alive for me..."

The ravenette grunted again, giving a weak glare "I'm not going to die, so stop being such a herbivore. Where are the other herbivores?"

The Vongola Decimo clenched his fists, knuckles turning white as his nails dug into his skin. "They're all…d-dead…"

Kyoya's eyes widened by a few millimeters, the steel blue orbs filled with a hint of sadness, though barely noticeable unless you had hyper intuition. "What about that Millefiore herbivore?"

The brunette gritted his teeth as his enemy was mentioned. "I-I defeated him…" Tsunayoshi ran his hand through his even messier hair as he continued. "W-when I saw e-everyone on the ground, I lost it…pathetic aren't I? I-I couldn't even protect t-the people I promised to p-protect."

The Vongola Decimo's eyes dampened again, the salty tears once again flowing onto his pale skin.

Kyoya sighed, he didn't want to see his Sky so upset, so he reached out and patted him on the head, "You did your best, Tsunayoshi."

The brunette cried as he heard those words, adding in his own thoughts. "But what's the point in that when all my comrades, all my _family_ are dead?! I couldn't even prevent what I knew what would happen! I promised them, I promised them that I'll protect them! It was my fault they even got tangled up in the mafia! If I didn't drag them into this business, they would've been alive and happy!"

"Tsunayoshi! Calm down!" Said brunette silenced and looked at his Cloud guardian, who was shouting for the first time in his life. "You did what you could, and I'm sure that they all would be happy, knowing that they died protecting you, their Sky. They had a choice whether to join or not, and I'm sure they knew the consequences. What's happened has happened, you can't change that."

The younger male opened his mouth to speak but hesitated before opening his mouth again. "I-I can change it and I will" At that, Tsunayoshi stood up and backed away a little before light up his ring, a burst of pure Sky flames starting to spread all over him.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you-"

The Vongola boss smiled, before replying, "I'm doing what I need to do." The flame was now covering his entire body, it was just like when Yuni-

"Stop, Tsunayoshi!" Kyoya weakly stood up, ignoring the pain pulsing through his body.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya…" The orange flames suddenly returned back into the Vongola ring and Tsunayoshi started to fade.

"Please don't do this…"

The brunette smiled again, this time sadder than before. "I have to do this, Kyoya" The Decimo reached into his suit jacket, pulling out an envelope.

Tsunayoshi was now fading away in a rapid speed. The calm Cloud never felt so panicked in his whole life and tried to walk forward, but his feet were frozen, they won't budge, as if they were glued to the ground.

The shorter of the 2 walked to the taller and gave him the envelope. "This is for everyone…" Tears flowed down the brunette's face again, but a genuine smile graced his face. "I'm sorry, Kyoya…I…I love you…"

As those words left the almost non-existent brunette, Tsunayoshi kissed his guardian, but just as their lips met, he was gone.

For what felt like years, Kyoya just stood there, trying to digest what had just happened. Then, he remembered the existence of the envelope that his _Sky_ had given to him and opened it, hands slightly shaking.

The Skylark took out the single piece of paper and started to read it. The further he read, the more he felt his eyes trying to betray him, and by the end of his letter, the tears he had held in silently flowed out.

At that moment, all of the other guardian's rings glowed, their hearts starting to beat once again. The first to wake up was Mukuro, then Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Chrome, and finally, Lambo.

Slowly and painfully, they forced their body to stand up to find out how the _hell _they were alive. Their gazes rested on the lonesome Cloud, who was still standing there, unmoving, tightly clutched what looked to be a piece of paper and envelope.

They all walked over to the ex-prefect, and when they were in a meter radius, they could see that the ever so emotionless Skylark was crying.

Mukuro, being the one who always liked to tease the Cloud, made a comment on Kyoya's sudden display of emotion. "Oya oya, who knew Skylark-kun had emotions?"

Weirdly, silence met with the teasing comment, unlike the normal "I'll bite you to death".

Mukuro then reached forward for the paper his rival was concentrated on, in which said ravenette let go very easily before his hands dropped to his side.

The male Mist guardians skimmed through the paper, which was now confirmed as a letter. The pineapple head's eyes widened in disbelief, receiving strange looks from the other guardians.

"Oi, what's wrong pineapple head?" Hayato didn't receive the usual threat as the navy-haired spoke 2 words.

"Tsunayoshi-kun's gone…" The guardians, minus Kyoya, gaped at Mukuro, before Hayato broke the silence.

"Don't mess with me, bastard! There's no way Juudaime would be gone!" The illusionist simply passed the letter to the right-hand man, who, along with everyone else, who was now all standing around the Storm, read through the letter.

_To my family, my friends;_

_If you are reading this, then that means that the Millefiore has been defeated and I am already gone from this world._

_I'm so sorry I had to do this, but I can't stand the thought of you all being dead. You all mean the world to me, without you all, my life would be incomplete. You all were the first friends I made, and the family that I wouldn't give the world for._

_How should I put this, I basically exchanged my life for yours, like what Yuni did. Before this battle even started, she already predicted that this would happen, but I wanted to change that. We may have won this war against the Millefiore, but what would be the point if all of you were buried in the ground, leaving me all alone?_

_I know that this news will hurt you, but I want you all to know that even though I may be dead, even though my soul would rest in the Vongola ring, I will be watching over you all. I want you all to stay alive, even if it was just for me; I want you all to move forward. _

_We __**will **__meet again; I know it, just like how Primo reunited with his guardians._

_Sincerely from,_

_Your comrade, family, friend and Sky,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_P.S. Kyoya, just in case I never got to tell you, I love you, and I always will._

Silence took over as everyone finished reading the letter. They were all devastated, and at that moment, they all let it out.

They all wept, knowing that for as long as they were still alive, they would never see their Sky, they would never be able to smile and laugh with him.

They all wanted to see him again so badly, but they didn't want his death to go into vain, so when they all recovered from their breakdown, they returned to their HQ, preparing the worst of reactions.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hehe, I have an unknown love for angst fics = =**

**Also, care to check out my very first Youtube video (its a KHR cover)? Pwetty pwease? *puppy dog eyes* www . youtube watch ?v=n5R -FMm8IsU (remove the spaces)**

**Well, be sure to leave a review, and I hope to see you in either my next one-shot, or Cruel Clocks (I am not betting on Catastrophic Excursion = =)**

**HAPPY 1827 MONTH!**


End file.
